What we were Meant to Be
by jmw714
Summary: My take on the Prom and what happened after it. (COMPLETE with a SEQUEL in the works)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this not matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Prologue  
  
They laughed and danced as they both walked together to Brian's Jeep.  
  
"I can't believe you actually came to my prom," Justin gushed as he and Brian stopped at the Jeep. "Neither can I," Brian joked.  
  
Brian kissed Justin and said, "You should get back to your prom before Daphne worries, but come to the loft after." Brian got into his Jeep and watched in his rear view mirror as Justin danced along humming to himself. Justin turned around flashing Brian his "sunshine" smile, and continued on his way.  
  
Brian kept on watching Justin. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris Hobbs come up from behind Justin with a baseball bat. Now he knew something was wrong.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Brian. "JUSTIN," Brian screamed as he tore out of his Jeep. Justin turned around smiling, clearly not expecting what he got. A baseball bat slammed into his head. Chris Hobbs ran away before Brian could do anything.  
  
Brian ran to Justin's side. He tried to pick up Justin's head, and was horrified when he saw that the whole right side of his face was covered in blood.  
  
Everything after that was a blur to Brian. An ambulance came and the EMTs told Brian that he should come to the hospital in the ambulance. Then he was stuck waiting in the waiting room while the doctor's operated on Justin. And this was the first time in many years that Brian Kinney actually cried. 


	2. WWWMTB1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I ain't making any money off this. Chapter 1  
  
Brian was so far off in his mind that he didn't even notice when the whole gang came in. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mikey looking down at him. "Are you okay?" Mikey questioned, honestly concerned for his friend.  
  
"Does is fucking look like I'm okay," Brian snapped at him. After that everyone laid off him. Brian heard the hospital door open again, and looked up to see Jennifer Taylor walking in, and not looking too happy.  
  
She walked right up to Brian. "This is all your fault," was her greeting. "If you hadn't decided to show up at his prom he would probably be home with me safe and sound, not fighting for his life in this hospital," she growled angrily. "I want you to leave here and promise me that you won't ever see him again," she stated.  
  
"I can't do that," Brian shouted, "and I refuse to leave him."  
  
"He doesn't need you here, and you have no good reason to stay with him," Jennifer countered.  
  
During this time Michael, Debbie, Emmett, Ted, Melanie, Lindsey, and even Gus were staring at both Brian and Jennifer in shock. No one thought that Brian would have a good comeback to that remark.  
  
"I have a damn good reason to stay with Justin," he stated, "and it's because...well, because... I-I---I love him," Brian blurted out to everyone. A gasp arose within the crowd, because Brian Kinney wasn't supposed to love anyone. Only he couldn't help it. Finally that little, persistent, 18 year old had found his way into Brian's heart.  
  
A doctor came in and interrupted all of the chaos. "Are you the group waiting to hear news about Mr. Taylor," Dr. Melbourne questioned.  
  
Brian jumped up immediately and ran over toward the doctor. "Is he alive? Is he alright? When can I see him?" Brian said spewing out questions one after the other.  
  
Dr. Melbourne chuckled and said, "Yes, he will be, and you can only see him one at a time, but if you would like to go first then follow me"  
  
Leaving everyone else, Brian immediately followed. They stopped outside of a room and Dr. Melbourne said, "Now I must warn you that he might not look to good. He hasn't exactly woken up yet and he seems to still be in a coma. I honestly can't tell you when exactly he is expected to wake up, and I'm sorry to say that he may have some permanent brain damage."  
  
Brian tried to process all of that information. The words brain damage just kept repeating themselves in Brian's head. What if Justin didn't even remember him. He didn't know if he could deal with that. What if Justin could never draw again. He knew that it would kill Justin, just knowing that he couldn't draw. Drawing was Justin's life. A life in which Brian hoped that he could become a part of.  
  
Walking into Justin's room, Brian prepared himself for the worst. He looked at Justin lying in the bed and gasped. His blonde angel was laying there completely vulnerable with bandages around his head and he was hooked up to so many machines. It just broke his heart to see him lying there.  
  
It was almost two weeks later, and nothing had changed. Justin was still the same as he was when he came in. Everyone was worrying about Brian. He had almost never left Justin's bedside. Only to go to the bathroom and that was about it. He was constantly holding Justin's hand and talking to him. Everyone tried to get him to leave, but he refused to budge.  
  
Groaning, Justin squinted to open his eyes. He had no idea where he was, and he was feeling pain all over his body. When he finally adjusted to the light enough to open his eyes he realized that he was in a hospital room.  
  
"Shit," he groaned, "what happened." It was only then that he noticed a warm sensation in his hand. He looked down to see what it was, and gasped when he noticed that Brian was laying there sleeping, clutching his hand. His gasp caused Brian to stir and slowly open his eyes blearily.  
  
When he saw what had woken him up he gasped also. "Justin, your awake, how are you feeling," he questioned.  
  
"I'm not really sure, all I know is that I have a terrible pain in my head," he stated, "what happened"?  
  
"You don't remember?" Brian questioned.  
  
"Well the last thing I do remember was you coming to my prom. We danced together and that's all I can remember," Justin said.  
  
"After we danced together, you walked me out to my Jeep, where I told you that I would see you later. I got in my car, and as you were walking away Chris Hobbs came up behind you with a baseball bat, and hit you in the head," Brian explained, not really wanting to remember that night. "You've been in a coma for two weeks now."  
  
Justin was about to respond when the door burst open, and in came Jennifer Taylor. She was about to tell Brian to leave, when she noticed that Justin was awake. "Justin!!!!" she yelled, "you're awake, oh my god I've been so worried about you." She hugged Justin tightly, and didn't let go until Justin complained that he couldn't breathe. Jennifer then turned her face towards Brian.  
  
Brian knew what was coming, he knew that she was going to tell him to leave now that Justin was awake. "Look Brian, now that he's awake, and he's going to be fine, I think it would be best if you left for good now, " Jennifer stated.  
  
Justin looked awfully confused and decided that he should say something. "Mom what are you talking about, of course I need Brian with me." He stated, "and I know what you're thinking mom, and it's not his fault that this happened."  
  
"Look honey, I think that I know what's best for you, and Brian really has no reason to stay here with you," she said gently.  
  
Brian was really getting aggravated now, but he supposed that this was as good a time as any to tell Justin how he really felt for him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do have a good reason to be here. I've told you before that I love Justin and he means a lot to me." Brian blurted out angrily.  
  
Had Justin heard him right. Did Brian Kinney just say that he loved him? Brian Kinney never loved anyone but himself. But the look on Brian's face told him that he was telling the truth. "You love me?" Justin questioned.  
  
"Yes, I've loved you for a while, I just never admitted to it before now," Brian said softly.  
  
Justin gave him that sunshine smile that warmed his heart and responded, "I love you too."  
  
Jennifer was looking very angry at this point. "That's it, I can't take this anymore. Either you come with me and never see him again, or go with him, and forget that I was ever your mother," she stated, giving him an ultimatum.  
  
"I can't believe you mom, how can you make me choose, I love you both," there was a long pause and Justin was thinking. "I guess if you're making me choose then I choose Brian."  
  
Not even Jennifer was as shocked as Brian was after Justin said this. He couldn't believe that Justin loved him that much. So much that he would give up his mother just to be with him. Jennifer was so shocked that she couldn't speak, and she just stomped out of the room.  
  
"Justin are you aware of what you just did, you just kicked your mother out of your life," Brian stated the obvious.  
  
"I know, and I don't need her in my life anymore. There's only one problem though. I don't have a place to live anymore," Justin said, batting his eyelashes at Brian, clearly giving away what he was hinting at.  
  
Brian smirked, knowing exactly what Justin wanted, and he had no problem giving it to him. "Of course you know you can live with me Justin, that wasn't even a question in my mind," Brian replied.  
  
Justin grinned. Brian walked over to the bed, and Justin pulled him into a great big hug. They both knew that it would be a long road to recovery, but they were both willing to take the chance, because in the end they knew that they would be together.  
  
...THE END....  
  
Authors Note: I know it's very short, but I will most likely be creating a sequel 


End file.
